


Two Hearts Unite

by celestial_seraphim



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Soul Eater Fusion, M/M, Soriku - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-02
Updated: 2019-06-02
Packaged: 2020-04-06 20:03:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19069693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/celestial_seraphim/pseuds/celestial_seraphim
Summary: As evil begins to take root in the world, there are those that fight it: partners working together. The wielders and weapons share a strong bond that is strong enough to light up even the darkest night. After having his weapon form be used against him, Riku drew apart from everyone. That is, until the day Sora finds him again with a proposition.





	Two Hearts Unite

_ A giant wave crashing down.  _ All Sora could see now was the distorted night sky as he was pulled further and further into the depths. Bubbles rose from his mouth as he desperately tried to break free. The more he fought, the heavier his limbs felt until he could barely move anymore. The water around him became darker and darker until he couldn’t even tell where he was anymore. The flickering lights of deep sea life resembled stars, flashing here and there. It was as if his world has gotten flipped and now he was floating aimlessly through the coldness of the realm of stars. Turning his head, he squinted his eyes as a pair of yellow eyes glowed brilliantly right in front of him. As his eyes adjusted, there was a huge dark form of..something holding him there. Tendrils wriggled about where its mouth would be, and an overwhelming fear took hold of his heart. Sora was thrashing around at this point, desperately fighting against the darkness creeping into him like the stubborn roots of trees. 

With a gasp, Sora sat bolt upright in bed, sweat dripping from his chin. He tested out his arms and legs and taking deep breaths: air..he wasn’t underwater..he was okay. At last, he slowly transitioned out of that nightmare into the waking world. These dreams had been occuring more and more frequently. Even still, they remained as vague as ever. There were common themes: night sky, ocean, darkness. The gigantic being dragging him into the ocean was always the same. Shaking his head, Sora pushed those thoughts to the side for now. He had more important things to worry about today. Changing into a button up shirt and his nicest black pants, Sora made sure to tuck a note into the breast pocket. It wasn’t his usual attire, but he had to make sure to look nice today, fixing his hair as best he could in the mirror before heading out. 

As he walked down the street, he took notice of the Academy looming in the distance at the top of the hill. The lighthouse like beacon on top of it made it shine even through the darkest nights: a beacon of hope. If he had any hope of getting in, he had to make sure he was successful. 

Staring down at his phone, he kept rereading the text with an address, making sure he had the right place. The small home sat at the edge of the city by the ocean. Out here, the air was quiet save for the crashing of waves on the shore. 

   “Sure..you haven’t seen each other in ages but..you know him. You just have to get him to say yes,” he said to himself. For a while, he paced around the perimeter of the property, going through his head what he would even say. All he had told him was he wanted to see him again, and..they needed to talk. He honestly had no idea how he was going to react to this proposition. Mustering his courage, Sora marched up to the front door, gently knocking at the door. Each knock felt like the pounding beat of his own heart. Footsteps shuffled about inside for a bit before they grew louder as they approached the door. When the door finally opened, blue eyes met green ones. Sora’s first instinct was to run up and hug him, but he resisted that urge with a friendly wave. 

   “H-hey, Riku. Long time no see,” Sora stammered, quickly silencing himself when a nervous laugh leaked out. 

Even though they were older now, Riku still looked the same as ever: silver hair still long and worn up in a messy bun. “Sora. You know, you really surprised me..texting me like that out of nowhere but..come in.” Riku groaned to himself at how awkwardly he put that, gesturing Sora inside. They hadn’t talked in years. Sora had to be up to something just messaging him like that like no time had passed at all. “You better explain to me what this is all about.” 

   “Aw, come on, Riku. You’re not even going to say you missed me? I know we ended up going our separate ways but..” Sora made sure to put a little whine in there as well, remembering how that always got to him. 

   “I..I do miss you.” Riku scratched the back of his neck. “Things just got complicated for me. I had to deal with other things..but I am glad to see you, Sora.” They both took a seat on opposite ends of the couch. 

   “Yeah..I don’t blame you. A weapon being used against the people he cares about..I can’t imagine what you went through.” Sora remembered it all. The demon had called himself Ansem and forced Riku into his weapon form, wielding him to nearly destroy the island they had called home. “Have you transformed very much since then, or?” 

   “No, not once. As far as I know, I’m just a regular human like you,” Riku said shortly, emphasizing that he didn’t care for this subject. 

   “So, no more ‘Oblivion’ for you, then,” Sora said softly, twiddling his thumbs. “Um, what if I told you the reason I came, besides to see you again, was about that subject.” 

Riku shot him a glare, rubbing his fingers against his arms. “Oh, god, what is it?” 

   “Soooo, you’ll let me ask?” 

   “Just say it.” 

Sora took a deep breath as he pulled out the note he had written. He always found a written note was much better for collecting his thoughts then just winging it. “Riku, I know you’ve been hurt in the past, and I’m not expecting you to agree to this, but I want to mend the friendship we had. We both know that the evil in this world is getting worse and worse, and I want to do something about it. I don’t want to just stand by while more people die. I..want to join the Academy, train to fight, so I can help people. However, we both know that the requirements are that there must be a wielder and a weapon: a pair. A wielder and a weapon have to share a strong bond in order for it to work. I’ve known you since we were kids, and even though we’ve had time apart, I want to be with you again. I’ve been training to be a wielder, and now..I just need my weapon partner. You, as Oblivion, are the weapon partner I want. I know we have the bond and can meet the requirements. So..that’s what I wanted to ask: if you’ll be my weapon partner so we can protect hearts together.” Sora felt like he was about to pass out once he finally finished reading it plus a few improvised parts. He could barely feel his legs, heart pounding in his chest as he gave Riku the biggest puppy dog eyes he could. Throughout his reading, Riku’s expressions ranged from gentle, to a scowl, to..conflicted. His words were sincere despite how much he had to pause and read a sentence again. It was...very Sora. Riku stared down at his palm, bringing black pronged points out of it: the end of his Oblivion form. 

   “This thing..I’ve hated for a long time even though it’s a part of me. I always wondered why I couldn’t just be a regular human, but..maybe it’s because I never really had a purpose.” 

   “Riku, that’s not-” 

   “I wasn’t finished.” Sora made a noise in the back of his throat, quickly bowing in apology. “However, I’ve come to realize through these years of isolation, that my purpose was always you. That was always my dream: to just be with you. Wherever you went, I wanted to follow, but that day..I nearly hurt you. I lost my purpose because I wanted to keep you safe by being far away. I’m actually amazed you managed to find me, but..I’m glad you did.” Riku sighed as he got up on his feet, picking a spot in the living room that was mostly open. “Let’s test our connection, shall we? You worked hard to find me, so if this is a success, I’ll still follow you, but I’m still wary about all this, you understand?” 

   “I got you, Riku.” Sora nodded, standing in front of him. With a deep breath, he extended out his hand, hoping there’d be a reaction. 

Riku’s hand was much more hesitant, visibly shaking slightly as he slowly reached out to meet Sora’s. As soon as their hands touched and took hold of each other, Riku burst into a brilliant light with specks of darkness swirling around him. As the light vanished, Sora felt a weight in his hand, glancing down, a sleek, intricate black keyblade was in his hand. His eyes widened as memories of Riku showing off this form when they were kids came flooding back: the designs so intricate down to the webbed wings by the handle. Through the handle, he could feel Riku’s presence flooding into his: it was warm and familiar. There was a flash on the blade, and he could see Riku in the reflection looking up at him. 

   “Well, looks like it worked. Feels weird to turn into a keyblade again honestly, but..I don’t know..I feel safe with you holding onto me.” Sora wasn’t sure if it was the reflective image of him, but he could’ve sworn he saw him blush. 

   “Mmhmm, same here. So..is that a yes? You want to defeat some Heartless and Dusks with me?” Sora’s smile alone was enough to blind him as Riku squinted at him. 

   “Yeah, yeah, sure, why not?” 

**Author's Note:**

> Had a soul eater au on my mind, so decided to write a wip for it ^^ Riku's keyblade form is Oblivion. You'll see more soriku content when I decide to continue this


End file.
